As is well known and understood, when traffic emergencies call for the deployment of police, fire or emergency medical personnel, some means is required to warn oncoming motorists of that emergency condition, and to divert their motor vehicles away from the lane of traffic where the emergency exists. As is also well known and understood, a comparable situation exists where a motorist pulls off a roadway, parks the vehicle in question, and leaves it sitting there. In those situations, some type of energizing source--be it fuel power or electrical power--is required to warn an oncoming motorist, especially if the emergency situation, or the mere parking on the shoulder of the road, occurs at night. As will also be apparent, any such type of warning indication must be highly visible at extended distances, whether one is concerned with daytime usage or evening usage. It would also be advantageous if any such warning device were self-contained.